Uta no prince-sama
by Kokoro17
Summary: Its almost the end of school. Haruka had to leave her friend (Chris) to go to Saotome Academy. Each time she meet a prince her world turn upside down. Who would she fall for? And who is the guy she met in her dreams? Is it possible to be one of the princes? Read it to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My mind felt like it had just showed a flashed back but I will probably forget about it when I woke up. I saw a hand in front of me. I look up but couldn't see his face. "Who are you?" I try to say. I saw a smiled. I took his hand and he pulls me up. He guide me to a place beautiful yet felt unwelcoming and savagely. I walk forward and then….

"Haruka! Haruka!"Gino-sensei yelled. I found myself standing up when I was called. Laughter could be heard. "Uh….yes Gino-sensei," I turned bright red. Gino-sensei looked at me with disappointment in her eyes as she said, "See me after class". I nod as I sat down. Had I fallen asleep again, unnoticed? I had been sleeping in class ever since the starting of the month. I need to study hard in order to go to Saotome Academy. A place where I could listen and study about music till my heart content.

As the bell ring for the end of lesson, I waited till everyone left before seeing Gino-sensei. "You been sleeping in class again. Are you ok? Are you having nightmare or something .I'm worried about you." Gino-sensei said before I even reached her. "I'm so sorry. I never even realized I been sleeping. But I'm find," I said and I wished I could add I don't really remember my dream. I don't even know if I had one. I felt really bad not able to tell the truth to Gino-sensei. Gino-sensei stared at me real hard but give up and told me I could leave.

I went to the cafeteria to buy bread and a juice before going to the field to meet Chris, my friend who transfers here from America from the start of this year. I sat on our usual place. We had been trying to spend some time together since in a few weeks we will be separated. A pair of hands started to cover my eyes waking me out of my daydream. "Guess who?" I hear a familiar voice. I laugh lightly. Chris sat next to me and said, "I'm worried about you. What happened?" "I just….I just couldn't sleep properly at home," I said and show her a smiled. She stared at me and said "I used to think I could read you. But I trust you ". A boy came towards Chris and confesses his undying love to her. I tried to suppress my laughter. The boy went away when Chris said that she couldn't return her feeling. I couldn't hold back anymore and started to laugh. Chris started to say something about trying to stop boys from confessing to her by becoming a gangster or something.

When the bell rang, we went to our class and waited for the end of school. We walked home together enjoying as much as we can.

Before we realized the day we dreaded the most arrived. I ended up being able to hug her and slipped a note written 'I want to be your best friend forever and not lose your trust. Congrats' before she was swept by her family members and camera men. She ended up getting full marks on all of the subject exams. I went home alone and waited for the day of the Saotome Academy entrance exam. Lying on my bed of a one room apartment, I started to think the worst thing I been trying to avoid the most. Suddenly I hear a bang on the door. I walk towards the door and could see the door shook easily. I hold on to my teddy bear tightly. I try and hit the person with my teddy bear and then….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

…..the person…the person is hugging me. I pulled myself away from the person to see who it is. I look up at the person and saw her wearing a cap to cover her face and a beautiful casual dress I ever see. If I were a normal boy I might as well have feeling for her. She quickly enters my apartment without an invitation and closes the door behind her before revealing herself as a boy. I stood there in front of him dumbfounded. He throws his cap to the floor and tries to get out of the dress he wearing. He held his hand to me and said, "Hi I'm Kurusu Syo". "Urm…I mean….My name is Nanami Haruka," I said feeling nervous. I reached out and shook his hand. I started to make him tea when he is sitting behind the door looking scared.

I handed him a cup of tea and said "This will cool you down, Kurusu-kun". He looked at me and started drinking the tea. His expression turn surprised as he said "Sugoi! I never thought tea could be this delicious". I looked at him with a weird look when he started to act cool and before I knew it, I started to laugh. He looked at me for a second before joining me. Suddenly we hear a voice repeatedly yelling "Syo-chan!" Kurusu-kun grabs my hand and dash.

Before I knew it I was on the street walking towards the shopping centre. I was still being grabbed by Kurusu-kun. He seem freak out in some ways, I was about to ask him why when someone called my name. I turned around to see who making Kurusu-kun stop on his track. Someone ran towards me and suddenly hug me. The person is wearing a big coat too big for her size but the few strands of hair I could see told me it is Chris. I didn't hug back; all I did is stand there like a statue, surprise that she is here. I thought that she already left, to go back to America. She step away from me and looked at Kurusu-kun. She then took my free hand and ran off towards the karaoke place with me and Kurusu-kun. We gone into a room and she started to introduced herself to Kurusu-kun, "Hi I'm Haruka-chan best friend, Chris kyoka and are you Haruka-chan boyfriend?" I and Kurusu-kun look at each other and back to Chris-chan as we shook our head. "N-No. We just met. My name is Kurusu Syo and nice to meet you," Kurusu-kun say to Chris-chan. She seems upset after that. We started to karaoke. About half an hour later, I began to excuse myself to the toilet. When I returned I saw Chris-chan and Kurusu-kun talking privately. I suddenly felt disturb for no reason and enter the room. They turned and looked at me up and down and began to continue what they doing before I left. Feeling confused I sat on the sofa looking at Chris-chan as she sing. Kurusu-kun hadn't sung a single song before. "Kurusu-kun, can I hear you sing at least a single song," I said nearly begging. Interested in how he sound. He put a finger to his lips and says "Until time come, you have to wait".

We left the place an hour later. "So I guess this is goodbye. I'm glad we had fun and thanks for the paper," Chris-chan said before running back home. Before I could turned the other way and heard Chris-chan call me again to wave goodbye. I wave back and turned. I yelp when I found myself facing Kurusu-kun, totally forgotten about him. He smiled. We went to my apartment before saying goodbye. "Thanks for walking me home," I said. "I'm the one who enter your apartment without invitation. Beside he probably went home now," Kurusu-kun said. "He?" I ask. "Ah...Nothing "Kurusu-kun said without missing a beat. I went to my apartment and he went home. I open the door and began to clear up the mess that was left.

Half a month later

I woke up and quickly get ready for entrance exam. It's the day. I look outside the window and saw that it is snowing. I bring an umbrella along and left the apartment after getting ready. I walk by the park and a kindergarten school before walking by a playground. There I met a toddler crying at the swing. I went up to her and ask "Why are you crying?" The toddler say, "I-I lost m-my mummy" and began to cry loudly. I comfort her as I said, "Let's go and find your mummy". She smiled brightly as we searched high and low for her mother. We found her mother at the kindergarten school. She thanked me with a big smile of relief. I quickly ran towards Saotome Academy, leaving my umbrella with the toddler.

"Please, let me in. Please," I begged when being told I was late and could not enter. "No means no," one of the security told me. But I keep pushing forward. "But…but I have to enter the entrance exam or I wouldn't be able to go to this school," I said. Both of them tried their hard to block me. Suddenly one of the securities accidentally pushes me back. I fell and landed on my butt. "Are you ok?" I heard a voice and look up. There I saw a red hair guy, carrying an umbrella and handed me a hand. I took it and he pull me up. He tilted the umbrella a bit so it would be sheltered from the snow. "Please let her take the exam," the red hair guy said. I looked at him. "And who are you?" one of the securities said. "An examiner," he said. We began to beg them to let me enter. "For you to be late is already shown you are not what the school needed," say one of the securities. "What if it depend on the reason," I heard a new voice...

* * *

**Who is that voice coming from? Would it still be Ren jinguji? Or someone else?**

* * *

**So how was it? **


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry if this is too short

I wouldn't be able to post any story till maybe mid march

I gotta study for my exams

Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama but I own Shido-san

* * *

Chapter 3

Haruka' Pov

I look behind and saw a samurai looking person. The red hair boy started to laugh out loud. The samurai pushes his hair back and took out a stick that makes the red hair boy to laugh even harder and he ended falling to the ground while laughing. One of the securities smirk and the other give a small laugh.

The samurai walked towards me and said "You will die in the hands of my sword if you not letting this girl in". The red hair boy laugh so hard that he started to cough. One of the securities started to laugh and the other said, "Don't make me laugh". The samurai look at me and said," Actually my sword is being confiscated by the police just now". One of the securities smirk.

A brown hair guy wearing a suit came towards us from the gate. Both of the securities gasp and one of them said, "Saotome Shining". Saotome Shining said, "Let them in". "But…" one of them was about to said. Saotome Shining give them an evil smile but unexpectedly at the same time a kind smile.

"Yatta. We did it," The red hair boy said. He started to cough a bit from laughing hard all this time.

We took the entrance exam and before we knew it we gone home.

On the way home I saw the samurai guy and started to catch up with him. "Arigatou from this morning. My name is Nanami Haruka," I said as I handed a hand towards him to shake his hand.

"Ah...My name is Boris which means Warrior but everyone calls me Shido from Bushido,"He said as he shook my hand. I look at him _hmm a foreign name but both still means warrior_.

* * *

Near the end of the city. Shido is sitting at the top of a lake

Shido's Pov

_Dammit nice going Shido but I guess I couldn't help myself. Seeing Haruka so desperate to enter the entrance exam is just so cute. Luckily I am going to the same school as her. I must have look stupid trying to save her with a stick. _

All I could think now is her. I look up at the sky and saw the sunset. I can't help myself and began to whisper, "Nanami Haruka you will always remind me of the sunset just like the color of your hair and your eyes is the golden sun".

"Yo! Shido what are you whispering to yourself about," I heard a voice that make me jump.

* * *

Guess who's voice is that is it one of the princes or like Shido

Please tell me what you think

I am dying with the need of what you guys think

The next chapter will be longer than this


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama but I own OCs**

Chapter 4

Shido's Pov

I turn around and saw him. "Nothing. Just nothing," I said as I stood from my place. "So what did you want now," I asked the guy. He only came here when he wanted something. "Nothing just wanted to see how you doing," he said. I smirk _yeah right_. He raised an eyebrow and I started to look away from him knowing if I don't he could read me like a storybook.

He walked towards me and I started to think he suspecting me. He suddenly slaps my back.

I handed him a wooden sword and we began to fight. "I see you didn't change at all," I said to him. "Same as always but I gotten stronger," He said and finishes me off.

I never stood up, I just lie there and look up at the sky. I started to wonder what Haruka is doing and before I knew it I feel asleep there

The only thing I could do is wait

* * *

Haruka's Pov

I stared at the ceiling and wonder about the two guy who help me. I felt so stupid not saying thank you to the red hair guy.

"Oba-san," I said as tears fell from my face. I can't help it , it been so long since I saw her. The only person close to me. When I was young I thought that my parent abandon me by dying .

I stared at the school as Sakura fly past me. The school felt welcoming and look beautiful. I walk towards the entrance ceremony and stared in awe at the place. It looks so magical.

After the crazy ceremony I went to see which class I am going to be. "Haruka-chan!" I hear someone called my name. I turned to see Tomo-chan a girl I met during the entrance exam. "We are in Class A," Tomo-chan says happily. I smiled at her. We then decided to go to our room before wonder around the school ( Tomo-chan and Haruka-chan didn't get the same room)

I went to my room and without knocking I turned the knob as I hear a noise I thought that my roommate has already arrived. I enter the room and without looking up I introduced myself. Silence answers me. I looked up and saw someone with a longer hair then mine was removing his shirt. Even If I don't even have a sibling I could tell the flatness of a girl's chest at this age. My face turned red.

Before I could say anything, he came closer. I walk behind to the exit before realizing that the door had closed behind me when I enter. He put a punch on top of my head.

"Are you supposed to be my roommate? I thought it wasn't supposed to be mix, "I said after a while. He ignored and say ,"I don't even want to meet you like this." He walk towards his bed and put on a fresh shirt . "I was suppose to dress as a girl caused most of the companies I gone to say that my voice is too high for a boy."He look at me and continued as his green eyes beg ," please keep this as a secret." I nodded. I put my stuff at the side of my bed and sit down awkwardly

"My name is Heisuke Akira,"He suddenly said. I turned and saw him behind me. "I'm Nanami Haruka but please call me Haruka….i probably had to go now see ya,"I said with a smiled as I ran off to meet Tomo-chan. Tomo-chan laughed whenever I was in awe.

The day went by before I knew it. I found myself in my room at 6pm. I check the room and saw that no one was here so I decided to have a shower before he arrived.

When I went out I say him. I had put on a velvet shirt and a pink short. I turned red out of embarrassment. He look up at me and turned red before turning away. "A...ano when did you arrived?" I said as I walk towards him. "A-are you okay?" I said when I see that he is nose bleeding. "Yeah. I'm okay. It always happen to me for no reason," He said quickly. As he went to take a shower , I unpack my stuff and placed it neatly at my side of the room. After 10 min I had already clean my area and began listening to song while reading a book.

"S-SUGOI," I heard he said that make me jump. "Gomennesai," he said when he say me jump. "Kawaii. Your side is so Kawaii," He continued. Then I hear a phone ring. Akira-kun walk towards his table and took his phone. " H…Haruka-chan we need to go meet someone," He said when he finally get off the phone. "Dare (Who)," I said. He shrugged and quickly took my hand and ran towards a music room.

"konnichiwa minna-san," a voiced suddenly boom. I look around and only see a brown hair guy wearing a suit. Saotome shining. "Thanks for bringing Nanami Haruka here," He said to Akira-kun and continue "Nanami Haruka. I heard that you lived just near here yet you are living in the dorm." "I-I actually lived at the far end of the country. I rent an apartment 2 year ago to get near school," I said. Saotome Shinning started to laugh and disappear. "Come on Haruka-chan let's go,"Akira-kun said when I stood there longer than it had intended to do.

We arrived at the dorm when Akira-kun phoned rang. I lied on my bed and hear Akira-kun conversation

"Moshi-moshi," he said and he started saying about missing them when I went to sleep.

* * *

Heisuke's Pov

I put my phone down and saw Haruka-chan sleeping. She looks cuter when she sleeps. My mind started to think about the first time we met which is this morning. I sigh when I realized that she never did call my name at all. I smirked and thought how lucky am I to see you like this. Before I knew it I gave a small laugh when she saw me nose bleed. It's all because of you.

I went to my bed and started to think what adventurous staff awake in the future with her before I went to sleep.

* * *

**Who is that guy hanging around Shido. i'm getting all excited too. i wonder who i will wrote.**

**So help me . Vote for one of the princes or OCs or All star (YEAH)**

**So what do you guys think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own Uta no prince-sama but own OCs**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Heisuke's Pov

I work up and saw that Haruka-chan had left already. I went to the shower and get dress before going to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. I'm in class A same as Haruka-chan. I eat my breakfast as fast as I could to see Haruka-chan. I suddenly felt glad that she know my secret but I might not be able to act like a girl around her. I sighed and started to put away my breakfast before going to class.

I came to class and examine the class and saw Haruka-chan talking to a girl. I decided to sit beside her. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Haruka-chan," I said to her. "My name is Tomochika. Call me Tomo-chan," the girl beside Haruka-chan said. "Ohayo," Haruka-chan said. "Call me Akira-chan," I said towards Tomo-chan. " Aren't you Kawaii," Tomo-chan said. I blush." Ohayo!" someone said. Everyone turn to the door. Haruka-chan suddenly stood up and walk towards the door. Tomo-chan and I followed her. "Yatta we are in the same class,"the newcomer said. " Arigato for helping me enter the entrance exam," Haruka-chan said. "So this A," Tomo-chan said. "A?" Haruka-chan and I said in unison.

"Ittoki Otayo ," the newcomer said. We started to introduced ourselves to him. He smiled gently. The lights suddenly went crazy when our teacher Ringo. We went to take our seat when the lights went back to normal. I started to admire her. Ringo-sensei a man. He dosen't have a single traces of a men. Haruka-chan seems to be surprised when Tomo-chan told her about -kun is sitting two seat behind Tomo-chan .

"Akira-chan! .Akira-chan!". I stood from my seat. "Please pay attention," Ringo-sensei. I hear some giggle at the background. I just realized that I had been looking at Haruka-chan from the start. My face turn red as I said "Gomennasai". He nodded before continuing the lesson.

* * *

Haruka' Pov

I look around as the lights went crazy.I almost scream when a beautiful pink hair women appeared. I followed everyone to our sit. The women started to introduced herself Ringo-sensei. "Wow you couldn't even tell that his a man," Tomo-chan said to me. I was lost. "A-a-a man," I said. Tomo-chan seems surprised that I don't know it. "Every teacher in this school is a current idol," Tomo-chan said later on. Ringo-sensei told us about what we are supposed to expect for the upcoming days. I nearly laugh so loud when Akira-kun were day dreaming and Ringo-sensei is scolding him. "Minna all had made it past the horror entrance exam but it dosen't end there. Minna-san is going to have to partner with a idol roll and composer roll. The idol had to write the lyrics and the composer had to compose a song. Minna-san had a week to finished the song and sing it at the recording station. Minna-san can choose whoever partner you want but they had to be the opposite gender. Ganbatte (good luck),"Ringo-sensei said ending with a wink. I hear some sigh. Akira-kun walked up to me and said ,"Let's be partner". "We can't. Aren't we supposed to be partnering the opposite gender and you are supposed to be a female,"I said. Akira-kun shrugged and make a sad face as she tried to find the right partner.

"Haruka-chan,"Ittoki-kun call me. I turn to look at him. "Let's be partner,"He continued. I nodded happily. Soon is break time. Tomo-chan and I walk towards the cafeteria and decide what to eat when I trip on my feet and my credit card when flying. I regain my balance and started to search for my credit card. I bump into a guy. He put his hands on my shoulder I look up and saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes and a beautifully long orange hair. I turn red from embarrassment. He smiled as he said, "Hello little lamb." "l-l-lamb?" I said in confusion. I turn around thinking that there's a lamb behind me. The orange hair guy laugh and shook his head. He open his mouth to say something when someone call my name. I turn to see a guy. He has blond hair that parted from the right and his bangs is being pinned with red bobby pins. His eyes is blue. His ear are pierce and he wear black nail polish on his finger. His hair is covered with a hat. "Kurusu-kun?"I said not believing its really him. "Here. I found this and say you searching for it,"He said. I look as he handed me my credit card. "Domo arigato gaziamasu," I thank him. He smiled as he said ,"Do itashimashite (you're welcome)" "konnichiwa ,chibi," the orange hair guy said. Looking irritated and said,"I am a not chibi its Kurusu Syo".

I walk passed them to Tomo-chan direction when Kurusu-kun started an argument. Tomo-chan raises an eyebrow as she look at me and started to open her mouth to speak but closes it back. We both order a burger each and started to walk towards an empty table at the far side of the cafeteria. Tomo-chan started to describe the family background of the orange hair guy name Ren Jinguji. We began to walk towards the library to check out some books that could help for the song when we finsh our burger. Nothing came to my mind when the bell . Tomo-chan and her partner met each other as we arrived at the library. They began to discussed straight away. All the time I try my best to make some tune. I went out to the back of the dorm after hours of lying on my bed. It been a short time but I already got used of Akira-kun. I sat at the nearest bench to the dorm. The sight is amazing. Around the lake is covered with beautiful flower. I was awestruck. I began to hum a tune that came from the sight. I stood and turned behind when I heard a cracking stick. The bush started to move. I stood rooted waiting...

* * *

**Yeah i cant wait what would happen next**

**i'm such an immature**


	6. Chapter 6

**To Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sam but own OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Haruka' POV

Natsuki-san from my class suddenly appeared behind the bushes. I slip on my feet and started to scream louder than before. Natsuki noticed me and quickly ran towards me. We fall and went in the lake. I started to splash around unable to swim. The lake is deeper than I thought. I started to drown when Natsuki started to save me. I woke up and see that I'm in my room. Five pairs of eyes stared at me. "She's awake," I hear Tomo-chan said. Everyone sigh in realived. I sat up and saw Natsuki, Tomo-chan, Ittoki-kun, Kurusu-kun, Akira-kun. I hear a chair shook and look towards the direction and saw Jinguji-san . He looked at me and he seems like sulking. Everyone looked at me like expecting me to do something crazy. Jinguji-san began to come towards me and lean forward with his hand below my mouth. A book suddenly appear in between us . Jinguji-san stood back and said " And I was about to do CPR with her". I turn red. All the boys look at each other. "I can see a spark forming," Tomo-chan suddenly said.

Akira-kun stayed behind as the rest went back to their room. " You had me worried there. From now onwards you are going to tell let me follow you everywhere. Luckily Natsuki were there to save you. I wouldn't know what to do if you were gone," Akira said as he shiver the last word. I turn a dark shade of red. He realized what he said and turn bright red. " Sorry about that. Anyway you must be hungry, "He said as he handed me a burger. "Thanks and sorry for making you worry. Itadakimasu ," I said and began eating.

* * *

Heisuke POV  
As I look at Haruka lying on the bed unconscious. I walk back and forth of our room. I found Natsuki carrying Haruka wet. I started to shook horribly at the sight. I try my best to calm down and follow Natsuki to the infirmary. It took awhile and carry her to my room. Natsuki, Tomo-chan, Ittoki-kun, Kurusu-kun and Ren saw us and follow. When Tomo-chan said that Haruka's awake, I quickly walk towards Haruka. Her skin is paler seen I saw her being carried by Natsuki. I had a rough time to ask them to get out so Haruka can rest as a reason to be alone with her. I wanted to ask lots of question about why Natsuki were carrying her. I stood in front of her and gave her a burger as had a small chat. I smiled when I saw her eat. Kawaii I thought to myself. I don't know how long I had stare at her. After she ate she look at me. We stared at each other's eyes deeply. I can't help it and without realizing I lean forward. Our mouth were an inches between when I snap out of it. I whispered sorry and went to my bed to sleep.

* * *

Natsuki POV

"SYO-CHAN YOU KNOW YOU CANT RUNAWAY FROM ME FOREVER,"I shouted. I saw Syo-chan's hat and walk quietly towards it before he could run. 'Crack' I accidently step on a stick. Syo-chan quickly move away from his placed. Crap I thought just five more feet. Syo-chan had became a much better runner. I smile and run after him. I trip on a rock and found myself lying on my back. I began to crawl towards the bushes where the open air is. I hear a scream as I finally available to get out of those bushes. I look up and whispered "Elizabeth". I ran as fast as I can towards her to catch her before she fell off to the lake. Crap. I fell of the as I jump to catch her. I try my best to swim to the top and found haruka past me and going deeper. My eyes turned wide open, wider than usual. I went for her and safe her.

I ran around the school searching for the infirmary. "Dammit I should have known this place by now. It's all Syo-chan fault for distracting. Don't worry Elizabeth. You be alright," I said to both me and her. She look paler then the time I rescue her. I put her on a couch nearby and do mouth to mouth. I turn redder each time. When some of the colour were brought back I carry her and began searching again. A brown hair girl from my class, rush up to me when she saw Elizabeth. "Haruka-chan. Haruka-chan," She kept yelling at Elizabeth. Her face was a whole new worried every minute. We found the infirmary thank to the brown hair girl. When the doctor say she can rest in her room, I carry her while the brown hair girl guided me to their room. Syo-chan and a few other class who know Haruka follow us Haruka's room. We waited for hours. When I heard Tomo-chan said that Haruka is awake, I move towards Haruka. My heart lighten when I saw her eyes open and some of her color is back. I smiled as I heaved a sigh of realived.

I and Syo-chan enter our room when the brown hair girl name, Akira who told me her name in the infirmary kick us out for Haruka to rest. Syo-chan went jump on his bed as he played with his hat as I went straight to the shower. I took a nice and relaxing shower to washed away the worried that still lingering in my body. As I step out of the bathroom, Syo-chan had already fallen asleep. He is sucking his thumb while his head is out of the bed. Secretly I took my phone and took lots of picture. I smiled imagining the look on his face if I show him this. I lie on my bed after putting Syo-chan properly in his bed to get a more comfortable sleep. For the first time in my life I felt a pure happiness overcome me. I had forgotten about my terrifying past for the first time in my life.

"Natsuki. Natsuki! You are going to be late for class," I hear Syo voice from above. Then suddenly water was pour over me. I scream as I woke up. Syo-chan is holding on a empty bucket. "Natsuki, come on we got 10 minute before class started," Syo-chan said. I told Syo-chan to go and have breakfast and went to class by himself for today. I jumped to the shower and quickly dried myself before dressing in the school uniform. "I got 5 minute left. I better run as fast as I can and make sure I have at least a minute or two to spare," I said to myself. The walk from my room to my class is at least about 6 minute. I made it in front of my class back door which is close to my seat when the bell rang. I notice pink hair were bouncing and turning at the corner of the corridor opposite of me and quickly sneak in the classroom. Ringo-sensei were dancing as she walk to our classroom. We began clapping when he finish. He smiled as he said " Ohayo,minna-san. My heart is doki-doki now. Two more days before the exam". At that moment everyone sigh. I found Haruka smiling happily line normal. I smiled with relieved. "Haruka-chan let us hear you play the piano," Ringo-sensei suddenly said. Haruka nodded as he went to the back of the classroom to play the piano. I closed my eyes as Traumerei by Robert Schumann began to play.

The boy sat next to me, Hijirikawa-san for the first time smiled as he listen to the music being play. Both of us were being swayed by the music. It sounded different than usual. It felt like it is light yet strong to get rid of any music in the background. Like taking the stage. When the song finished, everyone was either being swayed or was shock to move. One by one each of us began to clapped. Soon our clapped fill the room and could be heard from afar. When Haruka went back to her seat , the clapping stop. Ringo-sensei began to say how marvelous it sound. Haruka began to blushed profusely from being comented. Suddenly in the middle of the class the bell rang. Everyone turn confused. The clock had said that it is supposed to rang half an hour later. Everyone began to checked their timetable making sure if it not just us, When the door suddenly burst open….

* * *

**Who is the person at the door?**

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama but own OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Natsuki POV

Everyone screamed in surprised. Suddenly thunder could be heard nearby sending everyone quivers. At the door someone was laughing before entering the room. " Konnichiwa minna-san. You better come out to the auditorium if you don't want to miss this," Our principles said before disappearing. Everyone look at each other before walking to the hall. On the way there I saw Syo-chan and quickly said "Syo-chan! Wait for me". I quickly pull him to a hug. "Natsuki stop hugging me. You know tha-," I cut Syo-chan when I whisper to him ,"Kawaii as always I see". He blush slightly as he said," I said stop saying me kawaii". He shot me a fierce look that make me unwrapped him and stood there. When he was long gone I gave a slight smile. I giggle as I said to myself ," I see you had mature a bit". "Natsuki-san," someone call me. I turned behind and saw Haruka smiling. Tomochan, Akira-chan and Ittoki-kun were beside her. " Domo arigatou gaziamasu (thank you) for saving me yesterday," she said as she give a pleased smiled. We began going to the auditorium together.

"Ohayo minna-san," Saotome said. " You will be wondering why the bell rang faster and why are you all here. Well the answer is simply right in the back stage. You can go crazy if you want because this is the top 1 boy band and senpai….. All Star," He finished before a song were played. The curtain were redrawn and 4our well known people began to sing. Everyone were shock and began to scream crazily. They began to sing quartet night. People began to push Haruka, Tomochan, Akira-chan and Ittoki-kun and me infront of the the stage.

**Re** I love you tsuite oide

**Ra **Legend days

**Ai** kanaete ageru

**Ca** Dear my precious

**All** eien no yume...oshieyou

**Re** denjyarasu (Dangerous) de ashishi na jikan sugosooka

**Ra** Rock na Feeling kanji royo? Zenbu

**Ca** kuchibiru ni seisaishite sashi agemashou

**Ai** koi no rakin waruku wa naideshou?

All No,No,missing

**Re****Ai** furueru kurai kimi o motometeru

**Ra****Ca** ima sukuni ubai itai tomaranai

**Re****Ai** tomararenai

**All **haato (Heart) ga sakebuyo

**All** I love you mita kotonai sekai e to

**All **tsurete yukukara Dear my precious

**Re** kikenna hodo

**Ra** moete

**Ai** iruyo

**Ca** ai no ka

**Re** ru

**Ra** te

**Ai** etto

**All** Night!

**All **kimi wa bun KISS o suru sugete o makasete...

**All **toro geruyouna mada shiranai bitaa (Bitter) na toki o oshieyou

**Re** tendanesu (Tenderness) na sono kokoro wa Ah...Shalala Angel

**Ra** toiki no Live amai imeji (Image) de

**Ca** girigiri ni jirashita hou ga Hot ni naru

**Ai** shitemo iiyo kirai jyanaishine

**All **No,No,praying

**Ra****Ai** kimi ga omou hodo sonna yasashikunai

**Re****Ca** ijiwaruna My lesson time uketai nara

**Ra****Ai** uketai nara

**All **haato (Heart) o miseteyo

**All **I love you "dakishimetai..." sonna koto mo

**All **kimikara aa iwasetai

**Ca **sunao jyanai

**Ai** setsunai

**Ra** kurai

**Re** ai wa ka

**Ra** ru

**Ai** te

**Ca** etto

**All **Night!

**All** sanbyou dake matte ageru me o tojiterukara

**All **daijoubusa katagakinara kimi no "kotae" de suteruyo

**Re****Ra** mirai no kanata kono kaze no youni

**Ai****Ca** yuukyuuni kogaretai gohoubi o

**Re****Ra** nedarunara

**All **senobi shiteminayo

**All **I love you tsuite oide Legend days

**All **kanaete ageru Dear my precious

**Re** kikennahodo

**Ai** iruyo

**Ca **ai no ka

**Re** ru

**Ra** te

**Ai** etto

**All **Night!

**All **kimi wa tabun KISS suru subete o makasete...

**All **torokeru youna mada shiranai eien no yume...oshieyou

At the last phrase of the song the song. Camus one of the Allstar look towards Haruka and give a sweet smile making Haruka blush before clapping. My heart began to ache.

* * *

Haruka's POV

I began to admire them. All four of them. Their voices and their song. I look at them one by one and suddenly got caught by one of them and he gave me a smile making me blush. I look at the stage and began to try to complete the rest of my song with Ittoki-kun. They began to say a speech before handing the microphone back to the principal. He began to dismiss us before making a crazy escape. Ittoki-kun began to take my hand and dash off to dash off towards a music room and began to said," Lets complete the song now. I think I have an idea to write the lyrics". I nodded. I began to pull out the music sheet that I always bring everywhere I go in case I had an idea. Before we know it we completed the song. All left to do the lyrics. Ittoki-kun takes the music sheet to fill in the lyrics during class and we agreed to come to this music room after school.

I waited impatiently during class. Didn't give any attention. I look towards Ittoki-kun and saw him writing down the lyrics. The bell rang. School had ended for the day. Ittoki-kun is in a different class for the last class. I told Akira-kun and Tomo-chan about being able to go shopping with them, which we decided to do yesterday. And i began to run towards the music room only to find Allstars talking to each other. They turned towards me when they hear the door behind me closes. " Sumimasen (Sorry) I think im in a wrong room," I said before backing out of the room. I waited for ittoki-kun at the only staircase that leads to the long line of music room. I stood up when I see a red hair guy rushind to walk up the staircase. His face was red. He began to catch his breath before taking my hand and walk toward the opposite room of Allstars. I turn red of embarrassment remembering what happen before. We enter the room and I began to sit on the piano chair. While Ittoki-kun with his guitar in his hand began to take a sit a few meter away from me. He began to strum his guitar to find the right tune. We were about to play when my stomach growl. I turned bright red. Ittoki-kun look at me and said," let's have a bite first". Ittoki-kun carries his guitar and I walk towards the cafeteria and order a burger each. We search for a place to eat before digging in.

Ittoki-kun took his guitar at the side of the table and decided to practice the song behind the cafeteria. All around we could only hear silence. We sat on a bench at the dark looking place. Ittoki-kun place his guitar in a position and began to play and sing the song. At that very first strum of the guitar and the first lyrics the place began to lit up. Every single thing brightens. Not a single darkest could be found. As if by magic. I look at ittoki-kun as he played. He has his eyes close. Suddenly he open his left eyes and noticed me staring at him, he began to blush. I turned away as my heart began to beat faster. When the song finished, ittoki-kun stared deep into my eyes. His head coming closer to me then….

* * *

**Hey guys i been thinking what date will Uta no Prince-sama season 2 begins?**

**I can't wait.**

**Please review.**


	8. season 2 info

Ok guys. This is just something i need to share. i thought i would explode i didnt okay

Im just wanted to inform you guys that uta no prince sama maji love 2000% episode 1 is on air

you can go chia anime website

and search for uta no prince sama to see the episode

I cant wait for all the episode to air. Hope you all got to see it.


End file.
